La symphonie des mots
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Prenez un couple que vous affectionnez entre tous. Faites jouer vos troubadours et laissez vous porter par leurs musique. Appelez votre fidèle alliée votre plume et lancez sur vos feuilles de papier les idées qui naissent aux lumière des ces musiques. Laissez vous emporter par la symphonie de leurs mots qui deviendront les vôtres en se changeant...Comme ce recueil ici bas...


**Voilà le lancement d'un exercice de style que j'ai trouvé au cours de mes pérégrinations sur le net : Le shuffle challenge. Le principe est simple : Vous choisissiez un pairing que vous appréciez (vous connaissez probablement déjà le mien XD) et en s'inspirant sans tricher (c'est à dire mettre une chanson parce qu'on sait qu'elle nous inspirera) des musiques que l'on écoute sur le moment avec le droit de répéter des auteurs mais pas les chansons. Et voilà le résultat ^^**

**Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire et tout est à Hoshino sensei voilà ^^**

La symphonie des mots.

premier thème : Les mots que l'on ne dit pas.

Chanson : Indochine, Salombo.

Je savais. Je savais combien elle t 'était précieuse, combien elle t'était infinie. Combien tu chérissais chacun de ses sourires, combien tu maudissais chacune de ses larmes. Je savais qu'elle était pour toi la soie plus pure d'Orient, ta seule raison de pour elle tu aurais donné ta vie et le reste de tes jours sans regret, que tu serais mort cent fois pour lui épargner le moindre tourment de la vie. Que tu maudis à chaque fois ces missions qui l'envoit au loin, toujours plus loin, loin de tes bras et de ton sourire rassurant qu'ont seuls les grand frères dans ce monde de néant. Que tu maudis le destin qui a fait d'elle une combattante de Dieu à chaque fois que tu la vois te revenir blessée, son cœur un peu plus brisé à chaque fois. Je savais cela à la perfection. Je savais qu'elle était la fleur d'un jardin secret dont tu étais la lumière qui la protégeait, continuait à tenter de la protéger même quand à présent le monde l'entourait, l'éclairait d'une lumière plus vive que la leur de lune qu'était ton âme douce et suave comme elle bien trop déjà pour que tu puisses quoi que soit. Mais personne, non personne n'avait jamais eu le cœur de te détromper, te révéler tes illusions. Tous louaient ton courage d'avoir tout abandonné pour elle, ton affection pour elle, ta ténacité pour toujours tenter de lui rallumer un sourire à ses lèvres quand ton propre cœur se serrait d'horreur tout en maudissant ton obstination parfois aveugle, souvent dangereuse où ta volonté d'être le rempart contre le monde te poussait. Au fur et à mesure du temps, tu as fini par le devenir ce rempart contre le monde. Pour elle comme pour les autres. Au point que l'on oubliait derrière ton sourire l'homme qui vivait en toi, l'homme et ses contradictions, l'homme et ses souffrances, pour ne voir que le protecteur, le savant, le fou devenu au fil du temps celui qui voulait protéger le monde entier.

Tous ne voyaient plus en toi que ce qui tu laissais entrevoir, personne ne déchirait le voile en lequel tu t'étais enfermé. Tu aurais fini par devenir en toi même ce même masque que tu portais. Tu faisais semblant d'être heureux quand tout te manquait, tu souriais quand elle n'était pas là pour nous rassurer, nous détromper, et tu chassais de ton regard une étrange impression de vide, de sorte de désillusion comme conscient au fond de toi tout de même que le monde l'éclipsait à présent de ses rayons dont tu ne pouvais plus la protéger et craignant le néant qui allait éteindre la lumière de ta vie car privé d'un but qui à tes yeux s'averait vain à présent. Mais je l'ai vu, cette lueur, j'en ai senti la triste froideur. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à l'éteindre encore. Je l'ai observé chaque jour, chaque nuit, j'ai tenté d'en mesurer son emprise sur toi, de la voir, voir si tu tentais d'y résister. Mais tu t'y laissais entraîner, acceptant malgré les apparences que ce monde te l'ôtât et que tu n'aies rien en retour. Et cela m'a révolté, je me souviens encore de l'amertume, la rage, la bile amère courant ma gorge et mes lèvres face à l'injustice de cette vie qui menaçait de te plonger dans les ténèbres et de de te laisser couler de la sorte. Je te croyais plus fort, je commençais à même me demander si en dehors d'elle, tu avais d'autres raisons de tenir en ce monde... J'avais peur, vraiment pour toi.. Tu ne quittais plus mes pensées. Tu emplissais mes moindre prières à la chapelle. J'implorais pour que tu sois protégé, que l'on ne te laissât pas t'enfoncer en toi même.

Et je n'osais rien, je ne disais rien, je restais en retrait, gardant pour moi les tourments que ton âme affligée me donnait, n'osant pas franchir la limite entre l'indicible qui nous séparait, ce secret qui brûlait en ton cœur et que je connaissais à ton insu, ce cœur qui se mourrait sans que personne n'en vit rien, sentant là l'interdit qui une fois franchi ne mènerait qu'à une chose même si j'ignorais encore ce que c'était. Je savais juste que quand je l'aurais effleuré des lèvres cet interdit, été contempler ce jardin, senti cette lueur qu'il était dans son jardin, ma vie n'en serait plus jamais la même, prendrait des airs de solennité et d'éternité et des étranges couleurs inconnues de néant et d'immensités infinies dont je sentais leur force et leur attrait sur mon âme mais dont je ne connaissais la fin, ce à quoi elles menaient.

Et je te voyais t'enfoncer plus profondément encore en toi même, perdre ce sourire de circonstance de plus en plus souvent, alors que tu te tenais de plus en plus éloigné de moi, que Brigitte t'éloignait au fur et à mesure des mois. J'entendais plus encore les cris silencieux que lançaient la vie en ton âme. Et la panique s'emparait de mon âme en sachant que l'on te perdait.. Que je te perdais. Doucement l'infini prenait conscience de sa limite, de sa douceur. J'en avais moins peur alors que je réalisais que ta détresse m'avait lié à toi du plus tendre sentiment. Que cette personne que j'appelais de mes vœux pour te sauver, depuis le début on me l'avait remis en mon âme. Je ne sais ce qui m'avait lié à toi. Peut être était-ce déjà en moi auparavant, endormi et assoupi par la chaleur alentour des relents de feu, dissimulé derrière deux trois dossiers de ton bureau en désordre et que ta détresse avait éveillé pour te sauver me rappeler à quel point je tenais à toi et te voyais tel que tu étais, peut être est ce né de cette volonté de te sauver, où qu'à force de te voir tel que tu étais quand tous les autres ne le voyaient plus mon cœur avait fini par décidé de t'aimer pour tous ceux qui oubliant de t'aimer comme un être de chair et pas un être de nom.

Toujours est-il que le monde basculait autour de moi sans même t'avoir effleuré. Mon monde déjà tant imprégné de ta pensée s'attardait à graver plus encore tes pas, tes sourires. Et plus encore que tout je souffrais face à ce monde qui te détruisait. Et je ne voulais plus, j'en avais assez, assez de te voir oublier que tu avais le droit de vivre pour toi-même, que tu vois ta propre impuissance à chaque fois que tu entrevoyais ton regard ou le sien, que tu la savais au loin, que tous autour de toi ne voyaient plus de toi que ce que tu laissais percevoir. Alors un soir je suis venu à toi et je t'ai embrassé. J'ai bravé l'interdit, effleuré et approché la lumière dorée et suave que tu étais et m'y baigner un instant de sacrilège. Je n'attendais rien en retour, pas d'amour, qu'un rejet mais je m'en moquais. J'étais au dessus de ces considérations. Je voulais juste rappeler à ton âme blessée qu'elle aussi vivait, qu'elle avait ses propre sensations, avait le droit de vivre et que quelqu'un quelque part ne l'oubliait pas. Pas besoin de mots trop vains pour dire que je comprenais, savait. Tu n'en avais pas besoin, tu en avais trop des mots,des politesses dans ton bureau. Tu manquais juste de spontanéité et de sincérité. Je te les ai donné. Je ne regrettait rien, savait avoir bravé l'interdit et devrait le payer mais je m'en moquais. J'étais libre, et je te rappelais ta liberté, ta vie que je savais qu'elle voulait que tu sauves aussi, que tu attendais que quelqu'un entendait tes cris. Je te donnais ce salut que tu attendais du plus profond de toi,qu'elle aurait aussi voulu si elle avait pu voir au delà de ton sourire face à elle.

Je savais que je me condamnait à souffrir en silence mais en cet instant, je n'y pensais pas. Je pensais simplement à la lueur d'espoir qui avait embrasé ton regard en me contemplant, me posant une question que je ne comprenais pas. Une question sans mot. Une question lueur dans ton regard. Et puis j'ai cessé de penser quand tu es venu me trouver à ton tour, comme résolu à me sauver à mon tour des ténèbres pour lesquelles je voulais sombrer en te sauvant toi. J'ai tout abandonné, tout laissé échouer quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Pas de mots. Je n'en avais pas besoin pour comprendre ce que tes yeux clamaient. J'étais transcendé de l'intérieur, illuminé par cette passion que je t'inspirais et à laquelle tu avais tous les signes d'avoir renoncé par peur d'un néant plus intense encore subitement. Que tu me tenais à présent en me tenant simplement enfoui au creux de tes bras, ton cœur se perdant en un rythme qui me chavirait de l'intérieur et qui parlait bien plus qu'une centaine de mots d'un discours pensé et réfléchi. Un élan du cœur qui en avait réveillé un autre profondément enfoui et éteint, n'attendant pas ces paradis qui s'éveillent pour aller rechercher la lumière oubliée dans un jardin qui au même titre que la fleur qu'elle protège en est une et est aussi sacrée qu'elle, sans qu'elle ne s'en rappelle. Et que je me promettais de chérir autant que tu la chérissais et que plus jamais tu ne puisses oublier ta vie.

Ce soir là, j'ai refusé tout mot entre nous. Je n'ai apprécié que tes oeuillades, tes sourires alors que nous étions enlacés sous la lumière d'une lune clémente qui nous inondait de ces rayons, toi la lumière oubliée qui à nouveau pour moi resplendissait. Et ton âme luisait de la même manière avec le même écho en moi-même. J'ai apprécié cette vie qui s'emparait à nouveau de toi, cette lueur qui enlaçait ton visage et lui rendait cette vie que tu te refusais jusqu'alors. Comme si tu ne m'avais qu'attendu.

Plus tard je l'ai eu ses mots enfiévrés qui te lient pour longtemps à quelqu'un et tu as reçu les miennes tout autant empressés comme j'ai reçu chacun de tes gestes tendres et que tu as reçu les miens quand la vie s'est suffisamment emparée de ton cœur pour. J'avais la vie qu'aux autres tu ne pouvais montrer, qu'ils ne sauraient voir, je tenais en ma main discrètement cette main qu'à tout autre tu refusais, j'étais les destinataires de tout tes sourires, j'avais le privilège de voir luire en tes yeux sombres la vie réveillée et redorée, de revoir cette vie exilée t'embraser. Et en mon âme luisait un bonheur semblable au tien en plus de te voir rayonner et de me savoir t'avoir sauvé. Je n'étais pas l'observateur tranquille du bonheur mais l'amant aussi éperdu que tu l'étais qui ne trouvait salut qu'en tes bras , n'étais jamais plus heureux que lorsque c'était mon nom qui venait à tes lèvres, que tu me souriais, me cherchais, me touchais, murmurait mon nom au creux de la nuit qui t'emportait au loin de moi et qui ne m'emmenait pas encore.

Je n'avais plus peur, je pouvais sourire, ne plus craindre pour toi la mort de ton âme, moi que tu adorais comme d'autres auraient adoré un prince et que je te rendais d'une manière qui me laissait toujours insatisfait tant incomplète, tant échappant aux mots qui ne pouvaient te donner qu'une infime part de ce que je ressentais de cet infini coloré que je craignais et dont tu m'apprenais jour après jours à apprécier sa tranquillité tout en t'y laissant bercer toi qui avait toujours été son instrument mais qui ne l'avait jamais laissé effleurer ton visage . Mais toi tu te contentais de me sourire et à chaque fois que tu percevais en mon âme cette triste frustration de ne pouvoir aller au delà de ces mots incomplets tu me prenais la main et la serrais très fort en m'adressant le regard le plus doux et amoureux que tu pouvais. Et sous ce regard je comprenais que tu savais tous les sentiments que je tenais enfermés en moi et que je ne pouvais jamais exprimer. Et immanquablement je souriais de ce bonheur d'être compris.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui te chagrinait dans ce bonheur qui commençait à nous enlacer. C'était ton silence vis à vis d'elle. De vivre ce bonheur sans que la lumière de ta vie n'en sache rien. Cela ternissait parfois ton regard quand tu posais ton regard sur elle et qu'elle te souriait. Tu te sentais empli d'un tel sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée d'être un peu heureux quand elle ne l'était pas et de ne plus vivre pour elle seule que j'en avais mal pour toi. Peur de ta réaction tu devais aussi avoir bien que tu ne le disais jamais comme si tu avais peur que je crus que c'était par honte de moi très certainement, au vu de ce changement qui pourrait dans ton esprit du moins lui faire croire que tu ne l'aimais plus. Avant que je te rappelais qu'elle était ta sœur et qu'elle attendait certainement de toi que tu sois heureux comme tu le voulais pour elle et qu'elle savait très bien que tu l'aimerais toujours. Tu m'avais souri mais dans ton regard j'avais vu cette ombre que j'avais longtemps combattu étendre un bref instant ces ailes en ce monde. Et je ne l'ai pas supporté, pas une fois de plus. J'ai déposé mes mains sur tes tempes, eut un sourire rassurant et confiant en t'assurant que je lui en parlerais, que tout ira bien...Ce à quoi tu m'avais embrassé en retour, le regard de nouveau de lumière.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé... Voir ce qui était en train d'arriver.. Jamais pensé que ta douce et tendre sœur puisse..Oh bien sûr je ne sais que trop bien lire en son regard cette angoisse diffuse que je le blesse, je la comprends, la conçois... Je n'aurais juste pas imaginé _cela..._Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'à quel point il t'était si cher...Mais ne m'inquiètes pas alors que je fuis encore plus loin pour avoir bravé un implicite, un jour je sais que tu comprendras les tourments dans lesquels vivait ton frère, pourra te réjouir de cette joie qui luit en son regard. Tu es si intelligente et soucieuse de ton frère comme il l'est de toi. Il me faudra juste être patient.. Et payer un peu mon lâche crime d'avoir effleuré et cueilli une fleur sacrée, celle jumelle du cœur de mon adorable poursuivante aux yeux en flammes en cet instant...

« Reever...Reviens ici que je te massacres pour avoir osé poser une seule de tes sales mains sur mon grand frère adoré... ».

Et le pire dans tout cela ma chère Lenalee.. C'est que je ne le regrette pas.

**Et voilà déjà la fin du premier (le second n'aura aucun lien avec celui-ci et sera probablement How to be a Heartbraker de Marina and the Diamonds (que voulez vous je l'écoutais... Alors ça va donner un truc particulier... ^^) **

**En espérant qu'ils vous ai plu ^^ Et review puisque je publie en attendant des trucs ui traînait dans mon pc ? ^^ Bonne soirée sinon ^^**


End file.
